Known voice processing systems includes basic time-division multiplex (TDM) connection management, to enable the coordination of connections between resources such as channels on line cards (SPacks or VPacks), and channels on digital signal processor (DSPs) cards that provide, amongst others things, voice recognition, text-to-speech, fax capabilities and so on. Connections are made via a TDM bus, for example Dialogic's SCbus.
One of the problems with known voice processing systems having a TDM bus is that there is no facility to allow the use of third party devices without modifications being made to the TDM connection controller.